First Words
by WhatsUrProblem
Summary: "No, Olivia, I'm the sorry one. I was stupid, and I didn't take into account what was important in my life; you."I just smiled at him. "I miss you dad" *One-shot* Please read. What happens when Olivia re-unites with her father.


Lemonade Mouth Fanfic

**A/N: So, I saw this movie, and I will admit that it was one of the better Disney movies, although it wasn't amazing, I thought it had great characters, with emotional backgrounds, and it had a great message. What I really wanted to see at the end was more of the Olivia and Wen romance, and I wanted to see Olivia go visit her father. So that's what is happening in this fic! Enjoy!**

Have you ever feared something? Or ever been too scared to confront something? I have. I remember going into my first year of high school. Thinking that this was going to be a hell on earth, I became very independent, and I tried to make myself invisible, because I felt I had no one to stand out with. But after grade 9, I realized there were much worse realities to juggle with.

Two months after grade 9 started, my father was convicted on doing illegal drugs and selling them, and he was sentenced to jail for five years. My mom had passed when I was little, and ever since then he was acting different. After that I had never spoken to him face to face. I just couldn't. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, and I didn't want others to know. I mean, what if others thought that I would go down that same path. I don't like when people judge me, especially when it's for something I didn't do. The only people who I told, were my band members. They stuck with me then, and their sticking with me now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mo asked me.

I nodded my head with reassurance. We were heading to the Mesa county jail center for adults. I have never been there before, let alone driven past it, after my father was sentenced there.

We arrived at the front of the jail center. I looked up, seeing floor after floor. It didn't look as much of a jail, but more as a rundown business building.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Charlie said accompanied by smile.

I paced myself over to Charlie and hugged him. I have never had so many people in my life that truly care for me. Soon following Mo, Stella, and Wen joined into the hug. My eyes started fill up with water.

"Thank you, but Charlie, I have to do this on my own." I replied, while trying not to cry.

We all let go from the hug, and I wiped my eyes with my pink cotton sleeve.

"Go home guys." I told them.

They all knew that I needed to finish this on my own. No one denied.

I took a deep breath, and gulped. I looked up at the jail center, while I held tightly onto my brown leather bag. I pushed my waist against the transparent door, and I shuffled my feet over to the nearest officer.

"Hi I'm here to see my dad, Will White" I gulped.

"Ah yes, okay. Follow me" He said with a smile.

We walked continuously for about five minutes. First to get the keys, second to fill out the visiting registration, and last to walk to the visiting room.

"You know, no one has ever come to see Will" he said to me.

I gulped. I was the only one he had, and I didn't come to visit him. I was his only joy, and I kept him away from feeling happy again.

"Are you ready?" The officer asked me.

I nodded my head rapidly. He just laughed.

"It's okay to be nervous, don't worry!" He gleefully replied to my emotion.

"Will is such a nice guy, I'm so glad his family has come to visit him. He would always go on, about he wished he could see his wife one last time, but something that he missed more than his wife, was his beloved daughter."

I smiled, and was happy to see that he still cared for me, but I went on while trying to forget his existence.

The officer directed me into a black chair, and it had a glass separating two rooms. On both sides of me were to white boards, and on the right side was a black phone.

I started to tap on the walls, and sing, and hum for a bit, while I was waiting. That's when I saw him. His bright blue eyes, gleamed as he was telling the officer a joke. They all laughed joyfully. I just smiled. He then looked up, and he saw me. His glare changed, and his mouth dropped to make a perfect 'O'. He rushed over to the other black seat and picked up the black phone. He continued to stare until I picked up the other phone. I tried to mutter out words, and so did he, but nothing came out of either one of us.

I looked down at my wrist, and then back up, and I saw tears escaping my dad's eyes. His tears, started to make tears also roll down my cheeks. I reached my hand over, and I laid it upon the glass. He did the same. As if he was pressing his hand against my hand. It was just that glass barrier keeping us apart.

"Dad…" I said through tears.

More tears continued to fall down mine, and my dad's face.

"Olivia…" He let out.

I didn't know what to talk about with him, so I told him what was on my mind.

"I'm sorry dad." I said. I was sorry for not visiting him, ever since he ended up in here.

He just smiled.

"No, no, Olivia, I'm the sorry one. I was stupid, and I didn't take into account what was important in my life; you."

I just smiled at him.

"I miss you dad." I told him.

"I miss you too Olivia."

I just smiled. We continued to talk and talk. He asked me so much about my life, and he appeared extremely happy for me when I told him about the band, and how we even played at Madison Square Garden!

It was hard to break the silence at certain times, but we somehow were able to get past that. While talking to him, I realized how much I really did miss him. Two hours had passed, and we were required to go our separate ways for today.

"I need you dad, I need someone to lean on." I muttered through tears.

"But Liv…..you already have someone to lean on"

He then looked above me, and he winked. I looked behind me and there was Wen standing right beside me.

"I thought you went home." I asked with a look of curiosity to my face.

"I thought you could have needed a friend, you know, to lean on after this." I just smiled at him, and so did my dad.

"Thanks Wen" I said, and I did something un-expectable. I kissed him. After that he had a look of surprise, which later turned into a grin.

My father was then being taken away. _I love you. _Were the last words he mouthed to me.

I just blew a kiss, and waved goodbye.

What was different from this time he left me, versus the first time he was screaming while being shoved into a police car, was that, I knew it wouldn't be the last time I saw him. Today was the day I truly realized the meaning of these lyrics: _Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day, here comes a moment, that you've got to go for it, so don't let it get away. _

**A/N: Well anyways I hope you liked it! Please review! They are always appreciated. Now the thing is with this story, I am not used to these characters, so I may not do them justice. You can usually find me in the Hunger games Archive. Anyways, if I have gotten anything wrong with jail terms or something wrong with the length of how many years in jail Olivia's dad is in for doing, and selling illegal drugs, I'm sorry. I didn't know at all, and I didn't really want to type into Google: "How many years will you do in jail, if you sell and do illegal drugs?" Well b/c first of all Google tracks everything you type in, and second is b/c it's just kind of awkward. Anyways please review! And if you are a big Hunger games fan like me, check out my other stories. There is one about Prims hunger games, an SYOT, and another SYOT but this time with capitol children. Thanks so much =)**

**~WhatsUrProblem**


End file.
